how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to Stay Safe on a Public Wi-Fi
Public Wi-Fi hotspots are popping up everywhere. They can be found in hotels, coffee houses, restaurants and many other businesses. City governments have been working to provide large areas of public Wi-Fi as well. Public Wi-Fi allows people to connect to the internet on their mobile devices and their laptops. The Wi-Fi hot spots often provide a faster connection than a person can get through a cellular network. While using a public Wi-Fi network may be convenient and faster, the question that people need to ask is if it is safer. Most people do not realize how much private information they have on their computers and mobile devices. When a person can get their hands on that private information they can cause a lot of harm. There are also computer hackers that would love to cause havoc on computer systems and that is often the result of someone that gets a virus while on a public network. The dangers of using a public Wi-Fi are real. While some people choose to stay safe by not ever using a public network, there are many others that think the convenience of the public networks outweighs the risks that they face. If you want to use a public Wi-Fi network, learn how to keep yourself safe. Start with protecting your computer The first thing that everyone should do is protect their computer. The best way to do this is to make sure that you have security software on your computer. Downloading software such as Immunet security software will help prevent any hackers from accessing your computer when you are on a public Wi-Fi network. It is not enough to use software such as Immunet. There are two other things that need to be done to make this effective. Keep it updated – Hackers are always looking for flaws in the security software that is being used. Immunet and other security software makers continually update their software to make sure that it will keep your computer protected. Turn it on – If you do not turn the security software on, it will not work. Many of the security software programs have a setting for when you are on a public network. Other things that you can do on your computer is to turn off sharing on your computer. You can also get a VPN that helps keep your computer information private. It is also a good idea to make sure that your computer device does not automatically connect to available networks. Learn how to surf safely Having security software can help protect your computer when on a public Wi-Fi network, but the best thing a person can do is to learn how to surf the internet safely when on a public network. IT starts with learning how to identify the public Wi-Fi network that you should use. A business will usually have a network that has a familiar name to its customers. It could include the name of the business or something similar. Hackers will create their own public network that can be seen by your computer when in a Wi-Fi hot spot. They will give it a name that is similar to the one offered by the business. If you enter the wrong network, the hackers can access information on your computer. Check with the business offering the Wi-Fi hotspot to find out the name of the network that you should use before entering any network to prevent this from happening. Once you connect to a network, watch out for any unusual activity on your computer. If you are directed to unfamiliar websites or if your cursor moves around the screen without you doing anything. That could be a sign that someone else has access to your computer. If this is happening turn your computer off and make sure to scan it later for any viruses when you are back on a private network. The other thing that needs to be done on a public network is to avoid any sites that store your private information. Banking sites and sites that require the use of a password should be avoided when on a public network. Not all hackers use computer tricks when you are using a public Wi-Wi. There are some people that steal your information by looking over your shoulder when you are on your computer in a public place. Be aware of your surroundings when you are using your computer in public. There is nothing wrong with taking advantage of public Wi-Fi networks. The key is to make sure that you do it safely. That requires a combination of the right tools on your computer and common sense about what you are doing. When you use these things, you are doing the best that you can to be safe. 'Sources:-' http://www.fcc.gov/guides/protecting-your-wireless-network http://www.immunet.com/resources/protection.html http://blog.laptopmag.com/9-tips-to-stay-safe-on-public-wi-fi